The present invention concerns a switch element comprising an actuating element which can be acted upon by a force storage means (energy accumulator) and which is mounted movably over a predetermined path, a drive device for a movable furniture part having a control or regulating device (collectively a control device) and an article of furniture comprising a movable furniture part and such a drive device.
Such switch elements are used for example in such a way that in its closed position, the movable furniture part bears against the actuating element, whereby the application of a pulling or pushing force to the furniture part by a user results in a movement of the actuating element.
It is known, for example, for the force storage means to be in the form of a compression spring and for the actuating element to be arranged relative to the force storage means in such a way that, with a furniture part in the closed position, the actuating element is pressed in against the force of the compression spring by the furniture part bearing against the actuating element, over a part of the overall predetermined path. If now a user applies pressure to the furniture part in the closed position (it will be appreciated that a suitable play for the movement of the furniture part also has to be provided in the closed position of the furniture part), the actuating element is further moved against the force applied by the compression spring. That can be detected either by a sensor device for monitoring the movement of the actuating element or by way of suitably arranged switches, whereupon triggering of a drive device for the furniture part takes place.
In contrast, the user might apply a pulling force to the furniture part in the closed position. If therefore, for example, he moves a drawer out of the furniture body somewhat or if he lifts a flap away from the furniture body somewhat, the result of this is that the actuating element, by virtue of the force applied by the compression spring, follows the furniture part over a portion of the predetermined path, which can also be detected by a sensor device for monitoring the movement of the actuating element or suitable switches and can be used for triggering a drive device of the furniture part.
A disadvantage with such a conventional switch element is the fact that the neutral position (no triggering of the drive device) of the actuating element in which the furniture part is disposed in the closed position thereof is relatively poorly defined and can be on the characteristic curve of the force storage means everywhere over the predetermined path. That also involves reduced operating comfort and convenience as most users will find it agreeable if the switch element can be triggered at a precisely defined switching point.